No me subestimes
by michell de PR
Summary: AU moderno. Soy Astrid Hofferson y mi mayor sueño se ha realizado. Me han aceptado en una de las mejores Universidades del mundo "School of Dragons". Mi meta es graduarme con altas calificaciones pero cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como el bosque se cruzara en mi camino y me enseñara a que no todo en esta vida es estudio. Primera historia denle oportunidad. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que sacaron de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Soy nueva en esto de las historias en fanfiction así que estaré abierta a cualquier crítica. Ahora si los dejo leer tranquilos los personajes aquí utilizados son de DreamWorks.**

_*****No me subestimes*****_

Y aquí estoy yo Astrid Hofferson puntual como siempre. Esperando a que fueran las 8 en punto de la mañana para que nos dieran el recorrido de la universidad. Estaba tan emocionada aunque no lo demostraba, solo quería tener ese recorrido y buscar mi habitación era todo...

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre de como unos 40 años nos llamó a todos para que le atendiéramos.

-Buenos días novatos yo soy Bocón maestro de gimnasia y entrenamiento y hoy les daré el recorrido por la universidad. Así que síganme y presten atención no me gusta repetir las cosas. - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y nos empezó a guiar por toda la universidad.

El recorrido fue bastante interesante primero nos llevó a registrarnos para ser oficialmente estudiantes universitarios de "School of Dragons". Luego nos mostró la biblioteca, los salones de nuestro año académico, el estadio de gimnasia y las diferentes canchas, la cafetería, la alberca de entrenamiento el jardín que incluía una alberca pero esta era para fines de entretenimiento y diversión, el teatro, el salón de computación y por último les mostro donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Bueno esto fue todo el recorrido - dijo Bocón - Pueden recorrer la universidad por cuenta propia si gustan. Pero a las 3:30 de la tarde los quiero a todos en la biblioteca para que recojan su tarjeta oficial de la universidad y les den la llave de su habitación - dicho esto se fue sin decir mas.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el jardín hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba y tocaba mi hombro.

-Hola - dijo una chica de cabello rubio en unas trenzas que llegaban casi al suelo - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero la chica se veía buena persona.

-Claro, por supuesto. Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson - dije extendiendo mi mano

-Un gusto - dijo tomando mi mano y estrechándola - El mío es Brutilda Thorston

Desde ese momento estuve charlando con ella no tanto como para ser mejores amigas pero si seguimos en ese camino muy pronto lo sentíamos.

Eran ya las 2:30 faltaba media hora y Brutilda tuvo que irse para buscar a su hermano gemelo Brutacio o algo así era el nombre. Estaba pasando por un pasillo en dirección a la cafetería para sentarme a leer un libro que llevaba conmigo. Al doblar en una esquina tropiezo con alguien pero me dio tiempo a frenar y al parecer a la otra persona también. Estaba a punto de reclamar que se fijara por donde pasaba hasta que me encontré con unos ojos verdes como el bosque, me quede sin palabras.

Estuvimos como 5 minutos mirándonos hasta que me besó la mejilla y algo en mi celebro se activó diciéndome "despierta Astrid es solo un galán no es como para que te petrifiques". Fue entonces cuando decidí hablar.

-Oye que te pasa - dije un poco seria y sonrojada.

-Bueno linda era la única forma que encontré útil para que reaccionaras - dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara eso aumento mi sonrojo - Pero que mal educado mi nombre es Hipo Abadejo y el tuyo preciosa - dijo extendiendo su mano.

-El mío es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson - le extendí mi mano pensando que solo quería estrecharla pero es su lugar la tomo para besarla. Eso aumento mi sonrojo todavía más.

-Bueno pues fue un gusto conocerte preciosa - dijo acercándose a mí y observándome con más detenimiento como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera eligiendo algo. No entendía como no podía moverme solo estaba hay pegada al piso - Vas a ser mía mi lady - dijo en tono muy seductor y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Acto suficiente para volver de mi trance por culpa de esos ojos tan bellos como el bosque y empujarlo pero no logre alejarlo mucho ya que él era más alto que yo y al parecer más fuerte por como sentí su pecho al empujarlo.

-Que diablos te pasa imbécil!

-Nada mi lady, solo que a simple vista eres preciosa imagina si me detengo a observarte con más detenimiento.

Me sonroje al extremo pero esta vez estaba decidida a darle un golpe por atrevido pero como si lo estuviera esperando se apartó. Pensé que caería pero me atrapo en sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo. En esa forma podía apreciar mejor su rostro era condenadamente bello pero tenía orgullo y no se lo demostraría y además no le iba a mostrar que era una chica fácil a las que de seguro estaba 100% acostumbrado. Y quien dice que estaba buscando algo serio conmigo de seguro yo era la próxima en su lista y no le iba a dar el gusto.

-Eres un idiota. No soy el tipo de chica fácil que se deja a la primera - el sonrío de lado mirándome fijamente.

-Es bueno saber eso mi lady me gustan los retos y este no lo voy a desperdiciar.

-Como si te fuera a dejar el camino libre - dije tratando de sonar segura de misma.

-No me subestimes mi lady. Sé que esto no será fácil se nota en tus bellos ojos azules como los zafiros. Pero tienes algo en esa mirada que no eres como las demás, eres especial y esa oportunidad no lo voy a desperdiciar por nada del mundo. - dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla, me soltó de su agarre, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Que había pasado no tenía idea, lo que si sabía era que no quería volver a encontrarme con él nunca más. Mire ni reloj y faltaban dos minutos para llegar a la biblioteca. Así que emprendí una carrera como nunca.

Ya habían entregado todo lo que nos tenían que entregar incluyendo un mapa por si alguien se le olvidaba algún camino. Me encontraba con Brutilda sentada en las sillas cercanas a la alberca del jardín charlado. Habían más personas hay ya que era viernes y nuestras clases comenzaban lunes a primera hora, los días libre eran sábado y domingo y en este caso por ser nuestro primer día para instalarnos viernes.

No había llegado todavía a mi habitación ya que quería relajarme un poco antes de ir, solo sabía que era la 214. Brutilda había notado mi actitud así que le conté todo, ella solo escucho y me dijo que le demostrara que no era cualquier chica. De verdad que seriamos grandes amigas me agradaba. Estuve charlando un rato más hasta que decidí ir a mi habitación. Me despedí de ella y fije rumbo hacia mi habitación.

- 214, 214, 214 ajá debe ser. - tome mi llave para abrir pero la puerta estaba abierta al parecer mi "compañera" ya había llegado.

Entre y habían dos camas una al lado derecho y otra al izq. La izq. ya estaba ocupada así que tome la opuesta. Sentí que alguien se estaba duchando obviamente tenía que ser mi "compañera" ignore el sonido y acomode todas mis cosas en su lugar.

Estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando mi "compañera" salió del baño pero lo que encontré fue a Hipo con su pijama de pantalón largo verde con su torso desnudo y se podía apreciar su bien fornido pecho con seis bien trabajados abdominales y una muy marcada "V". Las pecas en sus hombros mas como estaba acabado de salir de la ducha podía apreciar su cabello castaño dejando caer algunas gotas que caían sobre su pecho. Se veía condenadamente sexy pero me contuve aunque mi cara roja y mis ojos abiertos como platos observándolo como tonta me delataban un poco. Decidí internamente no sacar a flote mis instintos femeninos y besarlo como fiera, aunque llevaba pocas horas de conocerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hipo? - pude articular al fin algo.

-Esta es mi habitación - dijo sonriendo de lado y mirándome con esos ojos verdes que me volvían idiota.

-No puede ser esto tiene que ser un error.

-Pues al parecer no - dijo caminado a su cama, yo me quede viéndole como estúpida algo que el noto al instante y sonrío - Que bueno q te gusta lo que ves porque no duermo con camisa.

-¿¡Que!? No, yo no estaba, hay solo tapate si - dije sonrojada.

-No me da calor – acomodándose en la cama de tal forma que pudiera verlo mejor - y si me da calor no duermo y no te conviene tenerme despierto toda la noche y tu dormida o ¿sí?

En ese momento no podía seguir viéndole así semidesnudo así que tome mis cosas rápidamente y entre en el baño dejándolo con una sonrisa triunfal. Este iba a ser un largo año si llegaba viva.

**¿continuara?**

**Bueno primero que nada felicidades a todos y que el próximo año les traiga cosas buenas. Segundo como ya han notado soy nueva en esto así que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica que tengan. Tercero también estoy abierta a sugerencias que tengan sobre la historia se lo que se siente leer algo que sabes que ayudaste a componerlo y me gustaría darles esa experiencia si no la han vivido y si ya la han vivido también recuerden yo soy feliz si ustedes lo son. Cuarto en caso de que dejen reviews tengan por seguro que haré todo lo posible por responderlos.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido un beso bien grande a todos ustedes y que pasen un buen año. ****Bye (*^o^*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (*^o^*) no tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento de sus reviews que me ayudan a mejorar y animarme de continuar. Son bien recibidos todos. No podré contestar sus reviews al final debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo ahora pero al principio del capitulo 3 intentare contestarlos aunque con este capitulo creo que muchas dudas quedan aclaradas. Y como pudieron notar en el primer capítulo todo era desde el punto de Astrid, ahora será general dependiendo quien se encuentre en la escena. Ahora los dejo leyendo el segundo capítulo.**

**_***No me subestimes***_**

**_Lunes 6:00am, primer día de clases…_**

**Pov Astrid**

La odiosa alarma estaba sonando y no se callaba, estaba esperando que Hipo la apagara pero al parecer estaba más dormido que un tronco. No tuve otra opción así que me quite las sabanas que me cubrían y la desactive. Me sente en la cama y observe el cuarto. No se podía ver mucho debido a la oscuridad, algo extraño pues a esa hora normalmente ya hay claridad normalmente pero ignore ese detalle. Detuve la vista en alguien que dormía en la otra cama frente a la mía.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque un poco a la de él. Tenía algunos mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro así que con mucho cuidado le retire algunos sin despertarlo. Me agache un poco para poder estar más cerca y apreciarlo mejor.

-Te vez tan tierno dormido – dije en un susurro casi audible – "espera que dije lo acabo de conocer" – pensé y seguí observándole – aunque no te pareces al chico idiota del otro día, mas bien pareces un chico adorable.

Una vez termine de verlo me levante tome mis cosas y fui a ducharme y cepillarme los dientes. Mientras me duchaba estuve pensando.

-"Tal vez a Hipo le pasa algo y por esa razón tiene esa actitud" – pensé – "es que él es tan diferente que, hay no entiendo ya estoy confundida" – pensé

Conciencia de Astrid: hay ya no lo hagas de cuadros acepta que te estas enamorando de un completo, bueno casi extraño.

-"Claro él no me gusta solo es que…" – pensé hablando con mi conciencia.

Conciencia de Astrid: te gusta acéptalo

-"Adios esto es locura hablar conmigo misma" – pensé – y si tiene razón y me estoy enamorando de él, no, no y no esto es solo un error de mi imaginación si tiene que ser esa la razón – dije sin darme cuenta que me estaba pasando las manos llenas de jabón por la cara – HAY! MALDITASEA EL JABÓN – grite pasándome agua por los ojos.

Una vez termine de ducharme me estaba vistiendo. Me puse unos jeans y cuando fui a ponerme la camisa no estaba la había olvidado. No tenía de otra que salir así con unos jeans y mostrando mí sostén de puntos **XD **pero debía hacerlo para buscar una camisa, no se la pediría a Hipo. Solo esperaba que estuviera dormido aún y para mi suerte lo estaba o eso creía.

**Pov Hipo **

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba. Cuando decidí abrir los ojos Astrid ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba entrando al baño así que aproveche para seguir en la cama.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Astrid no salía del baño. No podía creer como una mujer odia tardar tanto. A decir verdad esa chica me trae loco, no entendía como pero lo hacia.

Conciencia de Hipo: Por fin estas comenzando a sentar cabeza.

-"Oye que te pasa de seguro y es uno de esos amores pasajeros además no la conozco hace dos días como podría ser eso amor" - pensé hablando con mi conciencia.

Conciencia de Hipo: AJA! Jaja te atrape tonto te estas enamorando de la rubia.

-"QUE! Como no tienes pruebas para decir eso"

Conciencia de Hipo: Dime una cosa tonto desde cuando te importa que conozcas a una chica hace algunos días. Porque si observamos la "lista de conquistas de Hipo" tu mayor record a sido conquistar a una chica en solo dos horas en una fiesta con cinco, tu sonrisa rompé corazones y susurrarle algo al oído que lo mejor es ni mencionarlo. Entonces porque te preocupan solo dos días.

-"Mmmm… de todas formas eso no es amor. Nunca podría estarlo después de lo que me sucedió."

Conciencia de Hipo: Nunca digas nunca mi rompe corazones.

-"Sabes que tu no me ayudas adiós"

Conciencia de Hipo: ES AMOR, ES AMOR, ES AMOR… - repetía mi conciencia una y otra vez antes de que Hipo dejara de escucharlo.

-"No puede ser me habré vuelto a enamorar" – pensé – "no, no puede ser es estúpido pero y si es verdad y lo que siento es eso. Tengo que descubrir que es esto que me pasa pero ya."

Me encontraba acostado mirando el techo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente seré los ojos y me hice el dormido. Después de un momento fui abriendo un ojo para espiarla y el corazón se me detuvo en ese instante. Astrid estaba sin camisa de espalda a mi se veía hermosa esas curvas, su cabello atado en una trenza que caía por su espalda y se podían preciar algunas pecas en sus hombros era simplemente bella.

No entendía que pasaba conmigo solo me quede hay viéndola como un estúpido. Sinceramente si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica ya habría hecho algo pervertido pero no con ella era otra historia como si me afectara que pensara algo negativo de mi.

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo y me levante de la cama. Camine como dos pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de ella sin que lo notara. En ese momento tuve que ingeniarme algo rápido para sorprenderla sin que hubiese algún doble sentido de la situación.

-"Necesito caerle bien o por lo menos empezar" – pensé

Así que decidí darle un abrazo por la espalda y un beso en la mejilla. Ya luego me encargaría de recuperarme del seguro golpe que me daría.

**Pov General**

Una vez Hipo abrazo y beso a Astrid en la mejilla le dijo.

-Buenos días mi lady – le dije sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa y dejando mis manos en su cintura.

-Buenos días Hipo – le dije aprovechando el momento. Luego algo en mi cabeza reacciono cuando sentí las manos de Hipo subiendo por mi vientre y antes de que llegara a mis pechos reaccione – HIPO! SUELTAME Y CUBRETE LOS OJOS! – también reaccione cuando me acorde del detalle de que estaba sin camisa. Rápidamente tome la camisa que estaba buscando y me la puse.

-Ok, tranquila solo fue un abrazo – dije cubriéndome la cara con una almohada.

-Un abrazo en tu lenguaje tiene muchos significados – le dije acomodando mi trenza – ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-Ya era hora – dije levantándome de la cama y volviendo a abrazarla por la espalda – es injusto tú tienes ahora camisa y yo no. – dije caminando con ella abrazados acercándonos a la cama.

-Te gusta jugar verdad – dije sonriendo

-Que tú crees – le dije coquetamente

-Pues vamos a jugar – dije dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él.

-Me gusta la idea – dije. – "No podía creer que ya me había dado entrada, te das cuenta conciencia no es amor es algo pasajero" – pensé. La estaba besando sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que podía creerlo. Mientras nos besábamos no me percate cuando ella me dio la vuelta quedando atrapado entre la cama y ella.

-Me gusta como besas – le dije sonriendo

-Qué bueno que te gusto – le dije. Cuando la iba a volver a besar me empujo y caí en la cama y ella se trepo encima de mi tomando mis brazos y sujetándolos con una fuerza increíble. – oye que pasa tantas ganas tienes ahora porque mejor no esperamos hasta la noche.

-Jaja tienes un pequeño problema Hipo – dije riendo

-A si y dime cual es – dije riendo y seguro de que había ganado la batalla.

-Que no soy tan fácil como las demás – le dije susurrándole al oído y pude notar como su sonrisa desaparecia. – enserio pensaste que ya había caído en tu juego.

-Yo no es solo que – no podía ser me había descubierto y lo peor estaba acorralado por ella y estaba empezando a tartamudear.

-Sabes Hipo deberías ser más precavido con tus victimas – dije súper segura – quieres jugar, juguemos entonces – le dije dándole un beso en los labios, tomando mis cosas y parándome en la puerta para salir – no tardes no queremos que llegues tarde el primer día verdad "amor" – después de decir esto salí de la habitación en dirección a la cafetería para desayudar, iba un poco retrasada pero le deje claro que no soy una tonta y me sentía orgullosa por ello.

**Pov Hipo**

-"No puede ser como fue que me deje coger de estúpido" – pensé

Conciencia de Hipo: El amor nos pone así como idiotas buscando consejo.

-"Sabes que, no ayudas para nada lo sabias y ya te dije que no es amor"

Conciencia de Hipo: Claro que sí. Si no fuera amor no te hubieras dejado llevar por tus emociones y mira las consecuencias. Ahora pasaste de ser el número uno de los rompe corazones a el número uno de los idiotas más grandes JAJAJA!

-"Sabes que mejor cállate y vete por donde viniste"

Conciencia de Hipo: Esta bien me voy pero recuerda esto siempre

-"Aja dime rápido y vete me estas desesperando"

Conciencia de Hipo: No sigas reprimiendo ese sentimiento porque en algún momento va a explotar y no lo vas a poder retener.

-"Enserio era eso, mira vete tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

Conciencia de Hipo: Esta bien pero recuerda lo que te dije.

-"Ok si adiós vete" – por fin se había ido pero me dejo preocupado – "creo que tiene razón"

Una vez termine de vestirme fui tome mis cosas y fui directo a la cafetería. Cuando llegue me senté en la mesa donde se encontraba Astrid.

-Hola Hipo – dijo Astrid – mira te presento con algunos de los que van en nuestra clase él es Patapez

-Hola un gusto – dijo Patapez

-Hola igual mente – dije

-Brutacio y su hermana gemela Brutilda mi nueva amiga – dijo Astrid

-Hola socio – dijo Brutacio saludándome con la mano

-Wow Astrid ese es el galán que no te deja de perseguir yo quiero uno así – dijo Brutilda

-BRUTILDA! No puedes callarte – dijo Astrid un poco molesta

-Esta bien no me vallas a comer – dijo Brutilda – Un gusto Hipo

-El gusto es mío – dije tomando su mano y besándola – es un placer conocer a una amiga cercana de Astrid.

-Hay guapo tu pide lo que sea y yo me encargo – dijo Brutilda

-Es bueno saberlo – dije

-BRUTILDA! No te atrevas – dijo Astrid muy seria

-Hay Astrid ya relájate y Hipo no te preocupes después me comunico contigo – dijo Brutilda

-Gracias Brutilda – le dije

-Bueno ya, Hipo y por ultimo de presento a… - pero Astrid no termino porque la interrumpí

-No te preocupes Astrid ya se quien es – dije

-¿A si? – dijo Astrid

-Si desgraciadamente es mi primo, verdad Patán – dije

-Si y al parecer ya conoces a mi novia – dijo Patán presumiendo

-A si y ¿quien es? – le pregunte poniendo cara de sorprendido

-Pues esta preciosa – dijo Patán acercándose a Astrid

- Yo no soy tu novia imbécil.

-No, pero ya quisieras linda.

-Sabes algo Patán no sería tu novia ni aunque eso dependiera de recuperar la humanidad.

-Así se dice linda – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Pov General**

Note cuando Patán se fue mi furioso pero quien lo manda tiene la mala costumbre de fijarse en las mismas chicas que yo y no tengo culpa de ser más guapo que él. Aunque conociéndolo intentara hacer algún plan para vengarse pero como siempre salen mal de que me preocupo. Una vez terminamos de desayunar tuvimos un día normal tomamos todas las clases. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la clase de gimnasia con Bocón. Una vez terminamos su clase nos hizo unas pruebas físicas, cuando terminamos nos dio la orden de sentarnos en las gradas para darnos unas instrucciones.

-Bueno jóvenes les voy a pasar unas listas de todos los equipos de la universidad para que se anoten en los que quieran. Pueden ser dos equipos por persona si gustan no más de eso así que escojan los que gusten y para el viernes en la mañana estarán los resultados de quienes serán los líderes de cada equipo. Bueno eso es todo por hoy ya se pueden retirar. – una vez dijo esto Bocón se retiro

Una vez Bocón se retiro los seis chicos se reunieron en las gradas para hablar de los equipos que habían elegido cada uno.

-Bueno porque no empiezas tu Patapez – dijo Hipo

-Yo me anote en baloncesto solamente – dijo Patapez

-Yo en baloncesto y soccer – dijo Brutacio

-Igual yo – dijo Patán

-Yo también – dijo Hipo – y ustedes chicas en que se anotaron

-Bueno yo me anote en volleyball y en el equipo de porristas – dijo Astrid

-Y yo también – dijo Brutilda

-Eso es magnifico seria grandioso tener dos hermosuras como ustedes que nos hagan porras para los equipos – dijo Patán

-Por primera vez creo que tienes razón Patán – dijo Hipo

-Entonces estas dos estúpidas son las que nos quieren quitar el puesto de mejores porristas eso habrá que verlo – dijo una rubia muy parecida a Astrid la única diferencia eran sus ojos. Los de Astrid eran azul como el mar y los de esta chica eran azul cielo. Y venia acompañada de una chica de cabello negro y ojos verde.

-Primero que nada quien te crees que eres para hablarme así nenita de plástico y en segunda quien eres – dijo Astrid muy enojada

-Ok, no puedo creerlo parase que tenemos un radar para encontrar nacas donde sea, verdad Heather – dijo la rubia

-YA BASTA! – dijo Hipo muy furioso.

Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de asombro sobre todo la rubia que al parecer no esperaba que Hipo reaccionara así. Heather se encontraba al lado de la rubia, Astrid mirándo fijamente a la rubia con cara de furia, Hipo en medio de las dos rubias mirando a la desconocida muy furioso, Brutilda al lado de Astrid y Patán, Patapez y Brutacio detrás de Brutilda y Astrid observando muy atentos la situación.

-Hay Hipo no me vallas a comer – dijo la rubia

-Ustedes se conocen – dijo Astrid

-Si Astrid, para mi desgracia si – dijo Hipo con mucho rencor – Y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Camicazi, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Astrid o a alguno de mis amigos porque no respondo y tú tampoco Heather.

-O que me vas hacer Hipo – dijo Camicazi retando

-Ganas no me faltan de decir algunas cosas que podrían arruinar tu imagen – dijo Hipo molesto. Una vez termino de decir esto Camicazi de dio una bofetada a Hipo

-No te atreverías de hacer eso – dijo Camicazi furiosa y cuando termino de decir esto Astrid le dio una bofetada a Camicazi.

-Eres una cabrona no te atrevas a tocar a Hipo otra vez – dijo Astrid dispuesta a volver a golpear a Camicazi pero Hipo la detuvo y le dijo a los chicos que la detuvieran.

-Estas bien Cami – dijo Heather un poco preocupada

-Wow la perra pega fuerte – dijo Camicazi

-NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE ESO A ASTRID PORQUE SI VAMOS HABLAR DE PERRAS TU NO TIENES COMPETENCIA! – grito Hipo muy enojado. – así que mejor vete

-Ya bebé esta bien no te pongas así – dijo Camicazi intentando besar a Hipo pero este la aparto – ok me voy.

Una vez se fueron Camicazi y Heather las cosas se calmaron un poco pero los chicos y Brutilda decidieron deja a Hipo y Astrid solos para que hablaran. No lograron hablar pues Hipo quería esperar a estar en el cuarto para hablar sin ninguna interrupción y así fue.

Ya en el cuarto por la noche que ya ambos estaban con su ropa para dormir, bueno casi pues Hipo no duerme con camisa. Hipo se encontraba en su cama acostado pensativo y Astrid acababa de salir del baño. Astrid se sentó en el borde de la cama y hablo primero.

-Me vas a contar que pasa con esa Camicazi – dijo Astrid

-No sé es complicado – dijo Hipo y en su rostro se podía ver algo de tristesa

-Te prometo que sabré escucharte y no le diré a nadie – dijo Astrid

-Esta bien – dijo Hipo

-Si quieres después te puedo contar algo que me paso hace algunos años y a mi parecer es muy parecido a tu situación – dijo Astrid sonriéndole a Hipo transmitiendo confianza.

-Ok pues ponte cómoda – dijo Hipo

-Ok - dijo Astrid levantándose de su cama y acostándose al lado de Hipo abrazándolo.

-Bien que bueno que tomaste enserio lo de cómoda – dijo Hipo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa

-Si es muy cómodo pero ya me vas a contar

-Si esta bien ya te voy a contar – dijo acomodándose – Esta es mi historia con Camicazi…

**Y ya esta aquí no puede ser 10 paginas de Word tengo poco tiempo así que espero que les haiga gustado mucho y lo disfrutaran. Mis actualizaciones tendrán que ser una vez a la semana debido a que el martes comienzan las clases así que tendre poco tiempo. Ahora si me despido con un beso grande Bye… : )**


End file.
